


baby it's cold outside

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Series: Breadstick's Holiday Special [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Jon is smol, M/M, No Angst, Say it with me-, Winter Fluff babeyyyy, a :), and gets cold so easily, begone canon, boyfriend :), but :), has:), he :), my canon now!, no beta we die shrouded in our own lies like helen, pure fluff, set in a universe where they never left scotland and lived there happily ever after, warm:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: Winter was never kind to him. He despised chapped lips, tingling hands, and the ever-present ache in his bones.However, as he wandered down the dirt road, Martin by his side, the sunset coloring everything in shades of gold to rival the magnificently fluffy cows, Jon wasn’t so sure he wanted to go back inside. Sure, every breath felt like swallowing glass, maybe he had forgotten to grab his gloves, but the smile on his boyfriend’s face as he soaked in the crisp beauty made everything worth it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Breadstick's Holiday Special [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058717
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> pardon the cliche title i've been awake for fifteen hours and can see god in my sins  
> i coudn't help myself, jon is skinny and a ratman and gets so cold! he needs somebody to warm him up by forcibly hugging him  
> please let me know what you think!

The bitter chill of mountain air cut through Jon like a knife. No, this was sharper. He knew what being stabbed felt like, and if he’s being honest with himself, he’d take the stabbing any day. Stabbing is quick, most of the time it’s clean. In, out. White-hot pain, then a trip to the A&E where they knew him by name. Painkillers dulled the ache until it healed.

Now, being cold was not quick nor clean. It stung for what felt like eternity, freezing eyelashes to cheeks and numbing anything not protected by six layers of fabric and a heating pad. Jon did not like being cold, but due to an unfortunate combination of genetics and poor dietary habits in his developmental years, he was stick-thin and shivered at the slightest spring breeze.

Winter was never kind to him. He despised chapped lips, tingling hands, and the ever-present ache in his bones. It left him cross and irritable unless piled under every blanket he owned. Working in the Archives was an extremely unpleasant experience. The place was never warm, something about keeping important documents in the best condition, and on more than one occasion Jon had been forced to warm up somewhere else to stop his shivering.

However, as he wandered down the dirt road, Martin by his side, the sunset coloring everything in shades of gold to rival the magnificently fluffy cows, Jon wasn’t so sure he wanted to go back inside. Sure, every breath felt like swallowing glass, maybe he had forgotten to grab his gloves, but the smile on his boyfriend’s face as he soaked in the crisp beauty made everything worth it.

“Jon, look!” Martin had stopped by the side of the road and was bent over something.

He hurried over to him, rubbing his numb hands together in an attempt to warm them. “What is it?” he asked, trying to keep the shiver out of his voice.

“The last little flower.” His voice carried something close to awe. “Just think, it’s survived weeks of frost! It’s a fighter.”

Jon laughed. “Does that make all the other weeds weaklings?”

Martin nodded, faux-seriously. “Of course. Shrimpy little things couldn’t even survive a cold-snap.”

“I don’t think this is a cold snap.” He pressed against his side, soaking up the warmth that Martin carried everywhere. “I think it’s winter now, officially.”

“Well, in that case-“ He quickly plucked the small blue flower and handed it to Jon. “-a present for you.”

Jon laughed but accepted the gift gingerly. Martin’s fingers brushed his own, still setting off the pleasant kind of tingles after months of being together.

“Brr, your hands are freezing!” he complained, taking Jon’s small hand in his own. “Why didn’t you bring gloves?”

He scowled at the ground. “I, uh, forgot.”

Martin grinned. “Of course you did. Why didn’t you say anything? We could have run back home to grab them.”

Jon registered the word _home_ like an instant shot of serotonin. “I didn’t want to be a bother, you looked like you were really happy,” he muttered, a little embarrassed.

Martin’s face went even redder from a blush than from the cold. “You ridiculous, _ridiculous_ man. I can’t believe you’re the same person who refuses to watch Hallmark movies because they are, and I quote, ‘ _Too cheesy to be taken seriously. Nobody acts that sappy in real life_.’ I hate to break it to you, Jon, but you are a sap.”

Jon couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Oh, be quiet, you.”

Martin squeezed his hand. “Let’s head back, you’re freezing. Do you want my coat?”

He very much did.

**Author's Note:**

> might mess around and make this a series idk


End file.
